


of ruffled feathers and bandaged cheeks

by moonrisn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angels, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Other, Platonic Relationships, guardian angel changbin, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: 'though he knew he wouldn’t be able to quickly get rid of the things that bother you, be it the small annoyances of being human or the ‘what-ifs’, the least he could do was ease the pressure from your shoulders, even if it was just through a little laughter for a little while.'
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	of ruffled feathers and bandaged cheeks

“you can’t keep getting into fights like this, bin,” though stern, your voice was gentle as if not to disturb the calm that wrapped around you and changbin as you finished wrapping bandages around his hands with a focused expression for what felt like the fifth time this week (no, you weren’t counting, if anybody asked). “because i am not gonna keep spending money on band-aids, alright?” more so murmured than outright spoken with a small smile and a jokingly stern tone, you let out a huff of a laugh as a similar smile made it’s way onto changbin’s face. 

eyes lazily focused on your hands, changbin simply hummed in reply as you finished your work, letting his hands rest in the safety of your own (a silent request with which you happily obliged). 

taking a second to look over your ‘repair work’, something the two of you had joked about once, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander a little as you looked up and regarded your angelic friend’s face. with his dark, slightly ruffled hair against the backdrop of his (also slightly ruffled) white wings, he would've been the perfect picture of angelic perfection were it not for the evidence of another fight on his face and hands. with the once white band-aids that looked like red, blotchy patchwork against his cheeks and the ribbon-like wraps that adorned his hands, you held back a sigh as your mind’s wandering came to a collection of ‘what-ifs’ that made the corners of your mouth fall a little.

the ‘what-if’ of what would happen if he were to get too hurt heal himself quick enough, the ‘what-if’ of whether or not you’d still be able to see him if his body (vessel? shell?) broke. the ‘what-if’ of the dreaded day came when some higher force would say you don’t need him anymore.

the same ‘what-ifs’ that you wondered if he came to sometimes, too. 

“and why is that, (name)?" feeling the sudden downward slope in your mood before your face even showed it, changbin had shifted a little and adopted a joking tone to his voice in an attempt to lift your spirits. "i mean, how else am i gonna protect you if i, as you say, don’t get my hands dirty?” he said with the same amused smile on his face from your earlier quip, gripping your hands a bit tighter for a moment.

it was a successful attempt, of course, as your living room was soon filled with a feeling of mirth and an easy warmth. he let out an amused laugh as you let go of his hands and playfully pushed his chest away, grumbling in fake annoyance about ‘stupid angels’ and ‘that’s not what i mean!’. in return, he reached his white wings forward a little as if to draw you back towards him when you scooted away in mock annoyance (another silent request with which you obliged).

though he knew he wouldn’t be able to quickly get rid of the things that bother you, be it the small annoyances of being human or the ‘what-ifs’, the least he could do was ease the pressure from your shoulders, even if it was just through a little laughter for a little while.


End file.
